Latch assemblies are well known for maintaining swingable members, such as doors and gates, in a closed position. Swingable members are typically hinged on one side to a relatively fixed member, such as a frame or post. Existing latch assemblies are typically “handed,” which means the latch needs to be installed in a particular configuration depending on whether the swingable member is hinged on its left or right side. Therefore, the components must be installed in a certain manner, which leads to complexity during installation. Moreover, the latch itself may only be able to open in a single direction, towards the right or left, as dictated by the way the mounting plates are designed to mount to the swinging and fixed members, and the shape of the latch arm.
Therefore, there is a need for a reversible latch assembly that allows the decision to be made as to which direction the swingable member should open at the time of installation.